


First Date Butterflies

by nomadshinobi



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomadshinobi/pseuds/nomadshinobi
Summary: Even Shino gets first date butterflies, he just doesn’t realize it.
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Hyuuga Hinata
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Naruto Multishippers Anonymous





	First Date Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is piece I wrote for a valentine gift-exchange for a naruto discord server I am a part of.
> 
> This is for miko! My first time writing shino and shino x hinata, so I hope you enjoy it! :)
> 
> Also here is a Spotify playlist I created specifically for writing this piece: [Playlist!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6GwLczWeGdh8UQQhIO5Xk7?si=AOhLDKUJQzKNzKDKRhe6cA/)

Shino releases a long and slow breath. Then goes over the proceedings of what will take place this evening, again for the fifth time since arriving at the restaurant.

They will enter together, the host will seat them and some form of conversation will be required. Small talk, according to Kiba, in which mundane topics are spoken about. Having taken into consideration his lack of skill in holding such conversations, he prepared a few topics in advance. His hope is his date will find them appropriate, although considering her polite nature she may not even hint as to whether she finds them riveting or not. 

Kiba mentioned it shouldn’t take too much of the date though, a small comfort for him. Eventually they should find their rhythm and the conversation should blossom from there. It will make time fly and before they know it they’ll be eating dessert and making lovey dovey eyes. Again this is according to his comrade and his vast experience in ‘dating’. A term he found subjective in relation to Kiba, but he kept the opinion to himself and continued to listen to his friend’s advice. 

To keep himself from overthinking on the idea, he pulled apart the idea of a date down to those two core components. In order to approach this rather elusive idea of a ‘date’ into more a concrete idea. The more tangible factors involved, the better he can process it and prepare for it. The conclusion he arrived at, after taking in the entire evening spent together with Kiba and his overbearing tips, is a date composed of talking and eating.

However, his one issue with this entire idea of ‘date’ is the component of talking. While he has no issue with speaking with comrades and friends, when entering the realm of romance everything he knew to be black and white turns gray. He reminds himself that is why he prepared the topics in advance.

He scans the street to see if she is nearby, then tells himself there is still some time for her to arrive. Out of innate need to be punctual he arrived several minutes early. Thirty, but he has been using the time productively in ensuring all aspects of their ‘first date’ will proceed without issues. 

The dinner arrangements were done a week in advance to assure they would have a spot for them. A new restaurant that Kiba spoke highly of. Everyone he said was trying to get in and try out the delicious food. While Shino preferred to visit a place more well-known to him and Hinata, his friend insisted if he wanted to impress his date this would be a great way to do so. His friend boasted about his experience again, so Shino told him he’d consider his suggestion.  
Of course after overthinking his options, he went with Kiba’s idea. The unknown of this dinning place nagged at him, but he folded the thoughts neat and crisp and stored them away in his mind. If his date enjoyed the place, then that is what mattered in the end. 

After the eating arrangements were set, he decided to select his clothes for the day. That way he would ensure those clothes would be ready for the day. His attire did not pose problems given his limited selection of clothing. Shinobi life demands practicality and thus his sense of style reflects that. His other option was formal attire used for clan or professional events. Thus he decided to go with his everyday clothing, with a lighter jacket to adjust for the warmer weather. The ninja sandals he wore are brand new as well, so those details comfort him in his decision for attire. 

He looks down at himself once more, then nods to himself. 

All is well. 

Their date will proceed smoothly, because despite all this preparation he is not meeting a stranger. They are his friend, one of his closest and most precious people. He believes they will find their rhythm in this realm of dating. Speaking of which they are nearing. 

Shino swallows as he turns in their direction and finds warmth unfurling in his chest at the sight of her. 

“Hinata.” Her name is well-known on his tongue. It rolls out without issue, with familiarity and fondness. The way her lips pull into a soft smile says more to him than any words could. Her greeting is in her eyes and smile. He’s always looked to those first before focusing on her words. 

“Shino,” she replies back, a little breathless he notes. He wonders if the scheduled time was not enough notice for her. Perhaps they should have met later. 

“You sound hurried, I apologize if this time was not suitable…” he begins while adjusting his glasses. He watches as her expression shifts, red surfacing on her cheeks as she shakes her head. 

“N-no. I...sorry…” her words falter but he remains silent to give her all the time she needs to put together her thoughts. She takes the moment by inhaling and exhaling, relaxing and settling herself. 

“The time was perfect, I’m just...a little nervous.” She admits with a small smile. While with most she would look away from them after such an admission, she lifts her eyes to look at him. Which speaks volumes to him. She is comfortable with his gaze, his attention, and knows his understanding would come through. That knowing in her gaze startles him for a moment, odd considering the sincerity in it has never unsettled him before. 

Why now? 

It simply cannot because of what they are about to embark on. The first date? That mere concept cannot hold such power to generate such a reaction. There’s more here, but he will work through it later. Right now the present demands his attention.

“Ah. This is a new...territory for us.” While they will remain friends no matter the outcome of this ‘date’, it is still rather interesting how one spar seems to have changed so much. The memory still leaves him full of emotions. Warm, excited, and giddy? That last word is strange to him, but it feels right at the same time. 

Their spars have always been a way to spend time together while also improving their skills. Him more than her, she taught him so much in the way of taijutsu. His skills have benefited much from her teachings and going against her is always a challenge. She does not hold back and he doesn’t either. They are shinobi of equal standing and in order to improve they both know pushing past each other’s limitations will only leave room for improvement. That’s how they go about their training. 

Then during one their spars...something happened. A shift, a change in their movements. Never would he predict their training together would have them admitting buried feelings formed over their many years together. He has preserved the exact moment. It is so crisp and clear in his mind, he’s replayed it so many times. 

She had dodged an attack from his end, in order to gain the upper hand she used her weight to throw him off his feet. His response had been to throw her off as well, to give him a moment to catch his bearing for the next attack. Only she fell in the opposite direction he intended and her warm body fell on top of his. 

It was a good minute that passed, both of them unmoving from their positions. His mind could not find it’s footing with her presence. Her hair was spilling over her shoulders onto his face, her warm body pressed against his, and her scent of lavender and sweat. She was just everywhere. 

The only way he can describe the feelings that surfaced from all that is explosive. He knew his feelings for Hinata had grown past the confines of friendship at that point, but admitting them had not been decided yet. With those charged feelings ignited by her closeness it broke the tether in him. 

The words left his mouth without permission or thought.

And now here they are...on their first date. 

Hinata nods at his words. 

“I was...just wondering how this would all go.” He watches as her hands wring together for a moment. 

“Well we can begin this date and find out,” he encourages with a nod. He turns and gestures for her head inside the restaurant. 

“I have reserved us a table.” She smiles and together they both walk inside. 

The date proceeds as planned. They’re seated in a suitable location, a table by a large window. It allows them the opportunity to look out. Although that goes against the concept of a date where two individuals are supposed to focus on one another. He dismisses the thought quickly and looks down at the menu.

Silence settles over them, but it is unlike their usual. Between them silence is comforting and understanding. There are no words necessary between them, the presence of one another is enough. However as they sit across from each other the awkwardness of the silence increases. 

He searches through his mind for those conversation starters. First he should inquire about her well-being, from there it should find its flow. Kiba said they would find their rhythm, but as he speaks up and she answers with a polite answer it awkwardness doesn’t lessen. The expectation to soothe this strained silence pushes him to burn through his list of topics. Each of them is spoken of quickly, their quiet natures not finding much to elaborate on. 

The arrival of the waitress is a welcome reprieve. She turns to Hinata first and takes her order first. Meanwhile he looks over the menu, the words blur for a moment as he loses himself to his mind. Why is there an awkwardness between them? What is missing? Where is that sense of familiarity and comfort they so easily find in each other?

It takes Hinata’s hand over his to bring him out from his thoughts. He orders without thinking, the first dish he comprehended. When the waitress leaves, Hinata tilts her head. Like earlier her eyes are telling and he reads the question in them. She presses her lips together, he knows she’s debating whether to speak her thoughts. Giving her a nod of encouragement, her mouth parts to speak. 

“You don’t usually order such a spicy dish.” He looks down at the menu, so quick that Hinata’s brows knit together in concern. Reading over the contents of the dish, a small frown overtakes his features. 

“I’m sure...we can ask the waitress to cancel the order.” Hinata offers while looking around. 

“No. It is fine. I suppose this goes with our date in trying new things.” He clears his throat and wonders how to continue from there. First dates are about getting to know people Kiba had mentioned. However, how does that apply to them? They’ve known each other for over ten years, what more is he supposed to know about her? Where does the romantic aspect of this ‘date’ come about? All of this is the farthest from being logical and straightforward. 

With the lack of structure and understanding, their date continues to fumble on. At least in his opinion. It leaves him bewildered because it went according to plan, but it felt wrong. When dinner comes to an end and he pays for the meal, he can only describe feeling beferet in some way. Of what remains a mystery. Then he can’t help but wonder, what could Hinata be thinking and feeling? 

He offers to walk her home, to which she agrees with a small smile. At first the walk is silent, heavy with unspoken words. He glances at her and notices the lost look in her eyes. Is she disappointed in this date? Did she feel the lack of whatever he felt missing? While he wishes to not to let unsettle him, it is. This is not what he expected to feel. 

If he goes home and leaves himself to stew on these thoughts, perhaps the answer will come. However, he doesn’t wish to solve this on his own. Gathering himself and putting his thoughts in a proper order he takes a small breath. 

Though she beats him to it. 

“Our date…” she begins and his entire being freezes for a moment, “felt off.” Her voice is laced with confusion and….that’s it. He can’t detect anything else. He looks in her direction to signal he is listening. She takes a moment to figure out her next set of words. 

“It just...felt like we were trying for something that wasn’t us?” When she meets his eyes he nods in agreement. 

“Our usual familiarity seemed absent.” He voices. Her smile is encouraging and he likes how it remains on her lips. 

“Yes.” Bringing her hands behind her, she looks down and lets the quiet settle between them. He decides it is his turn to speak up.

“The date proceeded as I planned,” her eyes on him are gentle, like a small hand on his back, “however the feelings I often hear spoken of on first dates were absent I must admit. I suppose the physical expectations were met, but the emotional ones were not. I feel I must apologize for that.”

Hinata shakes her head. 

“I wanted...for you to enjoy this evening too. I kept thinking how to do so. I went to speak with Ino and Sakura to get ideas. Kiba too, but...” she pauses and shakes her head,” their advice didn’t align with you.” 

“I agree,” he looks at her again,” Kiba’s advice did not suit you.” She smiles as she looks up at him, her eyes shining with amusement and relief. 

“It just hit me now why.” Her voice is soft but full of wonderment. A quiet laugh bubbles past her lips. She stops walking and turns to face him. There’s warmth in her gaze again, while he’s seen it plenty of times the intensity is different. It draws him in and he turns to face her as well. The answer on her lips is ready to burst out. He likes that look on her. 

“They don’t know you like I do.” Understanding dawns. 

“Hinata.” He understands the implication in those words. The best person to consult was herself. The same can be said for himself. They have years of friendship and companionship between themselves. Feelings grew in between those years, slow and steady. With each understanding glance and supportive word. Every moment spent together in comfortable silence and sharing knowing looks with each other. Their love filled the little nooks and crevices their friendship left open. 

If he wanted to please Hinata, he already had the information within him to do so. Their elements of romance will evolve with them as they find their path on this new journey. Just like their friendship they will find their footing together and create a relationship that is simply theirs. 

He reaches forward for her hand and takes it in his own. 

“Hinata...may I take you out again?”

Her smile is answer enough, but her words summon his feelings for her. Rich, gentle, and all encompassing. 

She laces their fingers together and squeezes his hand. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
